Come cover me
by minakopie
Summary: Fic Yaoi com os cavaleiros de bronze. YAOI! Sem reclamações à respeito disso. u.u


Come cover me

_Obs: Procurei igual uma condenada yaois do Seiya com o Shiryu por que simplesmente AMO os dois juntos, mas foi em vão. Tudo que tinha eu já li. Achei melhor então fazer um. Espero que gostem e se divirtam com a historinha. Ah, o outro casal é em homenagem a dona Sushi que adora os dois. _

Cáp. 1: Pré...

Dia extremamente estressante para nossos cavaleiros de Bronze, embora não houvesse mais lutas, estavam penando em uma missão muito mais devastadora: Achar um lugar para morar.

Afinal, a mansão Kido não fazia sentido, queriam um lugar onde podiam ter uma vida, digamos, "normal". Preferiram morar juntos... se todos fossem para lugares diferentes, na hora de se reunir, já viu. Até Seiya teve que abdicar daquele apartamento que aquela garota pentelha havia arrumado... Mino logo de manhã não fazia bem à saúde... os médicos advertem. (u.ú)

Foram então de bairro em bairro, rua em rua, procurando casas, apartamentos, repúblicas, etc...

Até que poderia ser muito divertido, se não fosse por alguns detalhes: Seiya havia engolido uma vitrola, Shun um sonífero e Ikki um chá de sumiço (pra variar). Parece que os únicos bem ali eram o Hyoga e Shiryu, quer dizer, só o Shiryu, porque só faltava Hyoga pular no pescoço de Seiya.

- Olha Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Que casa legal...! Vamos ficar com essa! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! - continuou o garoto. Seiya era impressionante, falara a viajem inteira e continuava falando, falando, falando e falando, pelo amor de Zeus, onde de desligava esse garoto?!

- Seiya! Apaga o fogo! Desse jeito ninguém vai querer vender a casa para nós! Cala essa boca! – o loiro explodiu não agüentando mais os escândalos de Pégasus, quantos anos ele tinha? 6? 7?

- Calma Hyoga, ele só está animado... - defendeu Shiryu. Por mais que Seiya irritasse, sabia que sempre poderia contar com Dragão para lhe defender e proteger, era incrível como Shiryu era sempre calmo e controlado para com esse peste.

- Shiryu! Pára de defender essa mala! Vai me dizer que ele não irrita?! - protestou Hyoga não compreendendo de onde vinha tanta paciência.

- Não estou defendendo, só estou tentando harmonizar o ambiente, ou você quer ver mais um proprietário de casa sair correndo?

- É... você tem razão... mas então fala pra ele fechar a matraca!

- Seiya... - chamou Shiryu fitando-o seriamente, mas sem perder a doçura. (clichê u.u)

- Que foi, Shi?

- Você pode se comportar um pouquinho mais? Daqui a pouco a gente arruma um lugar para ficar e você brinca, tá?- disse agora abrindo um sorriso contagiante.

- T... tá... – abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguia deixar de ficar vermelho, aqueles olhos finos e penetrantes, aquele sorriso, intimidavam completamente o garoto, não conseguia dizer não para ele, nunca conseguiu. Shiryu era o único dos Cavaleiros de Bronze a quem Seiya respeitava e obedecia.

- Finalmente! Já tava enchendo, né Shun? – vira a cabeça, tentando localizar o garoto. Olha pro chão.

- Shun? Ahhhhhhh – Todos correram em direção ao garoto estatelado no meio da rua... parecia estar no 13º sono.

Hyoga deu leves tapinhas em seu rosto, a fim de pelo menos dar uma "ligadinha" em Andrômeda.

- Anh?... - Shun acordava lentamente não entendendo o que fazia nos braços de Hyoga, o que o deixou numa situação completamente constrangedora, já que não sabia nem onde estava.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hyoga, o que está fazendo no meu quarto?! Por que bateu em mim?! O que aconteceu?! O Seiya morreu?!

- Shun, tem tanta coisa errada no que você falou que eu nem sei por onde começar. Mas uma coisa eu te garanto... Não... aquela peste não morreu! Infelizmente. Recebeu um peteleco na nuca, Seiya não ia deixar passar.

- Hyoga, deixe de falar besteiras. Shun... você não dormiu essa noite?- perguntou Dragão, preocupado.

A verdade é que Shun não dormia a muitas noites, não parava de pensar em Jabur de Unicórnio, estavam ficando muito próximos, bem amigos, e acidentalmente, Shun havia acumulado algumas esperanças com ele. Só lhe restava saber se eram falsas. E seria difícil descobrir, ainda mais agora que estariam mais afastados devido à mudança de morada.

- Bem... Shiryu... eu... fiquei vendo TV e perdi a noção do tempo... foi isso!

- Tá Shun... – Pégasus tapou os ouvidos - não precisa fazer escândalo por causa disso.

- Hahahaha, olha quem fala! - retrucou Cisne, invocando-o mais ainda, fazendo o garoto correr atrás dele, rodando por Shiryu que já estava ficando tonto. Mais duas ou três rodadas e Shiryu caiu com tudo de bunda no chão.

- Chega! – gritou, levantando-se, fazendo todos os cavaleiros, e até pessoas da rua, olharem pra ele. - Eu não sou babá! Hyoga, Seiya, quietos! Shun acorda! E agora vamos porque já acabaram as casas propostas, eu já decidi qual vai ser.

- Eiiiiiiiii, por que você decidiu?! – Hyoga. (o.ó)

Dragão virou-se, fechando os olhos em um olhar de "morra"... esperou alguma reação do outro.

- Cof... cof... tudo bem... você escolhe – sorriso falso.

Estavam andando em direção a casa quando Hyoga foi surpreendido por algo pulando em seu pescoço.

- Fala pato! Já escolheram a casa?! - era Ikki, obviamente, afinal, quem mais seria tão chato?

- Não me chama de pato! - pulou em cima de Ikki, levando-o ao chão, brigando ali mesmo.

- Eu já disse pra pararem! Ikki! Se foi pra isso que veio não precisava ter se incomodado! - gritou Shiryu de novo, dessa vez com tudo.

Ikki e Hyoga se levantaram do chão. O primeiro assustado com a reação de Dragão, que sempre fora controlado e Hyoga ainda emburrado pelo "carinho" do outro.

Shiryu virou-se e continuou caminhando, Seiya o seguia completamente calado e Shun tava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Logo, Ikki e Hyoga se juntaram ao grupo.

- O que ele tem? Tá com a macaca hoje?

- Deve estar irritado porque não pega ninguém há meses, coitado, tá necessitado...

Parou... não acreditando que teria que agüentar aquilo.

- As dondocas vão andar ou colocar o papo em dia?! - a essa altura, até o Shaka já teria perdido as estribeiras.

- Shi, fica calmo, deixa eles... – o garoto pega na mão de Dragão, tentando confortar o colega, notando sua raiva.

- Ohh... que gracinha... tão bonitinhos! – Fênix tratou de deixar o tom bem fresco, fazendo Hyoga rir descontroladamente... logo parou ao sentir Shun cair em suas costas, provavelmente havia tropeçado.

- Ahh... de novo?! - decidiu então carregar Shun até lá, se o garoto caísse à cada quarteirão chegariam só ano que vem.

- Ei, tire suas asas do meu irmão, ganso!

- Já disse que não sou ganso, nem pato e nem essas coisas que você fala! Sou Hyoga! E eu não vou largar porque o Shun mal consegue andar sem tropeçar, e eu pretendo chegar **hoje** nessa bendita casa!

- O que for! Mas nem pense em encostar um dedo no meu irmão ou arranco seu bico fora, marrecão!

Após acabar o "showzinho", Seiya se tocou e soltou a mão de Shiryu, envergonhado, o qual suspirou aliviado por finalmente pararem de falar. Parece que sua alegria duraria pouco.

Continuaram então a caminhar, enquanto Hyoga e Ikki quase se pegavam... Dragão nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer alguma coisa, não agüentava mais levar pedrada.

- É aqui! A melhor de todas que nos mostraram! - disse agora um pouco mais animado, aquela tortura passaria.

- Caraca Shiryu... - Ikki examinava o local por fora... – Você tem um péssimo gosto!

Ficou vermelho de raiva, e começou a berrar com Fênix, o qual conseguiu o que queria. Só sendo uma anta para não perceber que Ikki adorava provocar os outros, principalmente Hyoga e Shiryu, aliás, acho que até uma anta perceberia, diante das circunstâncias.

- Ahhhh ele vai explodir! Fujam pras montanhas!

- Ikki! - Shiryu não se agüentou, mais um minuto daquilo e realmente iria bater naqueles dois... mesmo sendo contra os princípios de um cavaleiro lutar um contra o outro.

- Ei, essa fala é minha! – Andrômeda levantou a cabeça do ombro de Hyoga, deitando em seguida, voltando a dormir, desviando a atenção dos outro por um instante. (bah... bah... i.i/)

E continuou com o seu sermão de "Onde estão seus modos" e blábláblá, sermão que nem Hyoga e nem Ikky ouviam, pois já estavam tacando malas e brigando por um motivo qualquer.

Exausto, Dragão pegou suas malas e andou rumo à porta da casa, cuja chave já estava na mão dele (já haviam falado que muito provavelmente ficariam com aquela casa, e a proprietária falou que voltaria mais tarde para explicar tudo)... até então perceber que Seiya o olhava fixamente. O mesmo, cujo controle passava longe, não se segurou, não agüentaria nem mais uma piada.

- Que foi Seiya?!? Perdeu alguma coisa?!

Notou então o garoto corar, era como se nem o próprio Seiya tivesse noção de que olhava para ele, o que, obviamente, deixou-o muito envergonhado e confuso.

- Desculpa Shi... eu só... com licença! - saiu correndo em direção a uma praia, próxima a casa.

Não precisou o garoto afastar-se muito para que Shiryu se arrependesse do modo como o tratou, largou suas malas no chão e saiu correndo atrás dele. Enquanto isso, Ikki e Hyoga já estavam no 3º round de uma luta que com certeza não acabaria tão cedo.

Encontrou-o deitado na areia, olhando para o céu, andou até ele, em passos vacilantes.

- Seiya... - disse baixo.

- Shi?... o que quer? – virou-se rapidamente e logo voltou a olhar para o mar, sem encará-lo.

- Eu vim atrás de você. - disse com uma cara séria, fitando Seiya.

- Ah... tá...- disse Seiya, e calou-se em seguida, deixando um silêncio desconfortante entre os dois – E por que? – abraçou as pernas.

- Porque eu precisava pedir desculpas por falar com você daquele jeito. Você sabe como são aqueles dois e eu acabei perdendo a cabeça. – toca seu ombro.

- Tudo bem. – abriu um sorriso falso. Não que estivesse zangado com o outro, mas estava confuso. Seus sentimentos transpareciam cada vez mais e ele não sabia como controlá-los... não tinha como controlar algo que não sabia o que era...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí, ein?! - foram surpreendidos (e quase mortos) por Ikki e Hyoga que berraram, fazendo com que os dois pulassem da areia e ficassem de pé.

- Seus... - parece que Shiryu ainda não tinha se acalmado totalmente.

- O que foi? Peso na consciência?!

- Ikki, pare já com isso! - era Shun, que já não agüentava mais as piadas do irmão. (como se estivesse ouvindo i.i)

- Ah Shun, não enche! – olhou para os olhos implorantes de Andrômeda. – Tá... eu paro...

- E você também, Hyoga!

- Eu não sou obrigado a te obedecer, Andrômeda!

- O que for! Vamos logo porque a proprietária já tá esperando...

- Não devia ter te acordado Shun!

- Hunf! - manda a língua.

Trocaram olhares mais uma vez. Ambos não entendiam o que se passava, mas acharam melhor deixar quieto.

Depois de muito blá blá blá, finalmente a "proprietária mala" foi embora. Era uma casa muito bonita, e já veio toda decorada.

Shiryu e Hyoga estavam esparramados no sofá vendo a TV enquanto Seiya tomava banho e Shun comia algo. E o Ikki? Para variar um pouquinho pegou seu "bule ambulante" e tomou mais uma dose de seu milagroso chá de sumiço, ou pelo menos era o que achavam...

Tudo tranqüilo na casa, até então ouvirem gritos e verem Fênix descer correndo a escada com uma bermuda na mão, sendo seguido por Seiya, só de cueca, correndo pra lá e pra cá, o garoto nem deve ter parado pra pensar que existem outras bermudas no mundo. (o.õ)

- Ikki! Devolve minha bermuda! - Seiya passou em frente à TV, sem perceber os olhos arregalados em sua bunda. Todos haviam parado. Ninguém falava nada, quer dizer, até um certo momento.

- Wow! Seiya! Que maravilha você tem aí, ein! – recebeu um tapa na nuca de uma certa ave, bastante ofendida. - Hey! Por que me bateu?!

- Desde quando eu tenho que ter motivos para te bater, marrecão?!

Pararam a discussão ao depararem Seiya totalmente vermelho olhando para Shiryu e vice versa, ambos com os olhos arregalado.

- Seiya, posso apertar a sua bunda?! – estava procurando. (putz xX... pervo? Nããããão u.ú)

Depois dessa tudo que se pode ver foi Seiya correndo igual um maluco em direção ao quarto, batendo a porta com força e Hyoga levando mais um tapa.

- Heyyyyyyyyy! O que você tem?! – olhou pra Ikki e Shiryu... só então percebendo a cara de Vai catar balinhas de São Cosme e Damião" do último.

Dragão levantou-se indo em direção à escada, precisava realmente dizer algo ao garoto.

Chegou no quarto, a porta estava aberta, resolveu entrar, encontrando Seiya na cama, ainda só de cueca, chorando no travesseiro.

- Seiya.... você está... chorando?

- Shi...Shiryu?... eu... bem... você... - cobriu-se rapidamente e sentou, abaixou a cabeça e corou... realmente não sabia o que responder.

- Seiya, desculpe entrar assim.. .mas... e... eu queria saber o que está acontecendo.

- Em... relação... à que? – a cabeça estava baixa e ainda chorava um pouco... aquilo era estranho... não sabia do que chorava e o que Shiryu queria conversar... mas tinha a mesma necessidade de falar com ele.

- Também não sei... está acontecendo alguma coisa entre a gente... e eu não... eu não consigo entender o que...mas eu...eu...acho que poderíamos descobrir se conversássemos... por isso quero falar com você... – tocou sua mão brevemente... logo soltando-a, temendo assustar Pégasus.

- Tudo bem... mas fecha a porta...

- P... por que?

- Não quero que ninguém entre aqui e pense coisas erradas... só vamos conversar...

- É... é verdade... - acharia mais suspeito se visse duas pessoas trancadas dentro de um quarto, mas achou melhor ir logo ao que interessava realmente. Faz o que foi pedido e senta-se no outro canto da cama. (de casal ò.ó/)

- Seiya... é o seguinte... eu queria me desculpar de novo pelo modo como te tratei... foi terrível... mas mesmo assim... nunca imaginei que fosse tão sensível... não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que liga para o que qualquer um diz... 

- Mas... é que não é qualquer um... é você... – vira o rosto... sentindo a reação de suas palavras no outro – Não estou bravo... mas... aquilo me deixou triste... mais do que antes...

- Antes? – não entendia muito bem.

- É... antes de eu descobrir que... que eu gosto de você... – esconde o rosto entre as mãos, fingindo limpar as lágrimas... morria de vergonha.

Anda até o outro lado da cama, sentando ao lado do garoto, tira as mãos do rosto encharcado e o beija... algo doce... rápido e afetuoso. Sorri.

Arregala os olhos – P... por que fez isso?! – afasta-se, encolhendo-se cada vez mais no encosto da cama... parecia chateado... por que Shiryu brincava com seus sentimentos desse modo? Não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que fazia isso. Cruza os braços.

Sorri novamente e o obriga a encará-lo, virando delicadamente seu rosto. – Porque eu também Seiya... gosto muito de você... não sabia mas... quando você disse isso... – sentiu algo molhar seu rosto, chorava também – Rá... quem se importa? Vem... – abriu os braços, pronto para confortar o garoto do que quer que fosse...  
Este se jogou, apoiando a cabeça no peito do outro, sentindo os braços fortes o envolverem... seu cheiro... Shiryu. Continuou a chorar... mas agora por outro motivo...

- A propósito... não vou deixar o Hyoga falar daquele jeito de você... aquele tarado... – gargalha baixo, enquanto alisava as costas do garoto e sentia os soluços do choro misturarem com leves risadas.  
Levou uma das mãos à sua cabeça e afagou os cabelos castanhos... logo apoiando a própria cabeça na do garoto...

Passaram o resto da noite assim...

**Enquanto isso em uma sala não muito distante...**

Mais uma discussão entre as aves da casa, sentadas no sofá, quase quebrando o mesmo de tanto se mexerem.

- Eu sou muito melhor em tudo... tenho certeza que ganho de você em qualquer coisa! - gabou-se Hyoga, louco pela reação de Ikki.

- Hahahaha... vai nessa, pato! Claro que sou melhor do que você... acha que só porque matou seus mestres e seu amigo de infância é o melhor?

Emburrou com o comentário, virando para o lado, mas não se dando por vencido.

- Ikki... - provaria para Fênix que ele não passava de uma ave escandalosa e convencida, provaria ser melhor em... er... tudo - Você gosta... de mim?- continuou agora botando a mão na perna de Ikky, deixando-o vermelho com o toque.

- Qual é marreco! - tirou a mão de Hyoga de sua perna tentando disfarçar a tensão - você sabe que não me dou bem com patos... e... mhummmnsnnjn... - já não conseguia pronunciar nada ao sentir sua boca sendo "devorada" pelo suposto "pato". O loiro não deu espaço nem para o outro respirar.

- Hy... hy... hyoga... – separou o beijo - por... por... por que, diabos, você fez isso?!

- Por que quis! - sentou em cima das pernas de Fênix, acariciando seu rosto, satisfeito ao ver que conseguia o que tanto queria - O que foi Ikki? Algum problema?- foi sarcástico, agora levando sua mão para o mamilo de Fênix, alisando-o por cima da camisa.

Ikki ficou totalmente sem reação. Aquele ganso sabia como deixá-lo manso, manso, isso o irritava profundamente.

- Ah, então é assim? - disse trocando de posição e deitando-se em cima de Hyoga, pressionando seu corpo, deixando Cisne sem reação. - Você pediu por isso! - engoliu a boca de Hyoga, fazendo-o sufocar.

Hyoga passou os braços pela nuca de Fênix, parecendo gostar da surpresa.  
Fênix explorava todo o corpo de Cisne com as mãos, fazendo-o gemer.

- Ikki... - disse Hyoga entre gemidos, assim que teve espaço e ar - po... po... por que está fazendo isso?

- Por que quero! - desceu a boca para o pescoço de Hyoga, deixando marcas rosadas na pele clara.

Hyoga empurrou Fênix, encarando-o seriamente.

- Por quero... não é o suficiente...

- Sério? Pra mim serviu quando você disse! - acusou Fênix. - Mas já que quer um motivo... - abaixou-se mais dando leves chupões por cima do tecido da camisa de Cisne. - Bem, eu acho que... - passou a mão por dentro da camisa- você gosta, não?

Ikki e sua mão boba desceram mais pelo corpo esbelto de Hyoga, fazendo-o reagir a cada toque com um longo gemido, logo pressionando leve e sensualmente o volume em sua calça, o qual já despontava de excitação.

-I... Ik... Ikki... você... - continuava gemendo, era inevitável. Definitivamente Fênix sabia o que fazia com aquelas mãos, e como. - você... ahn?- Hyoga frustou-se ao perceber que o outro levantava-se, rumo à escada.

- Ganhei - disse piscando um olho e caminhando calmamente em direção ao quarto, deixando para trás um Cisne completamente... "ligado".

- Ikki!

Realmente aquele tinha sido um dia bem estressante.

Continua...

_Recauchutei a fic... yeah XD_

Putz... _Ikki sacana... não... magina o.õ_

Desculpem-me todos os integrantes de Nightwish, fãs da banda e a dona Natywish (XD/) pelo uso do título de uma letra tão boa em uma fic tão lamentável... mas... o título é perfeito... e ponto... o.ó/

**Higu-chan**


End file.
